Life and Love
by Animediva10
Summary: Post Manga. Kagome has returned to Inuyasha. This is their life and their love after her return.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Return

Kagome's return brought the whole village out to welcome the young Miko back into their lives. When the fervor died down, the group settled in for dinner in Kaede's hut. They caught her up on all that she had missed in the three years that they were apart. Finally, Miroku decided that it was time to put their children to bed, giving Kagome and Inuyasha the opportunity to walk with them. Inuyasha gave Miroku a grateful look. He was grateful because after they had walked them to their home, it would give Kagome and him time to be alone. When the group reached their hut, they bid their friends goodnight. While Miroku and Sango put their children to bed in the sleep room, Kagome and Inuyasha walked in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well.

The two walked together in silence for a time, until they reached the clearing in which she so suddenly reappeared in.

"Alone," said Kagome as she sat on the edge of the well.

"Finally," Inuyasha said with a small smile on his face.

"The others mean well but today was a little much," she said with a sigh. Silence returned for a few more minutes while they tried to get up the courage to broach the subject that weighed heavily on their hearts.

"Inuyasha."

"Kagome." They both said at the same time, causing them to let out a stress relieving laugh.

"Kagome. While you were trapped in the darkness, I was inside the Shikon Jewel," said Inuyasha. Kagome gasped in surprise at the new information. "While I was there, the youkai within the Jewel told me that you existed in order to become part of the Jewel, but I knew they were wrong. I knew that you had been born to meet me; that we had been born to be with each other. I knew that one day we would be reunited and that when that time came, I would ask you to come live with me. Will you be my mate and wife, Kagome?" Kagome launched herself into his arms as she cried happy tears.

"Yes!" She shouted before he drew her into a gentle kiss that welcomed them home. When they pulled apart, Inuyasha picked her up, her arms wrapped around his neck, and he carried her further into the forest.

As they entered a clearing, Kagome saw a large hut. It wasn't as big as some of the main houses in the village compounds, but it was still on the largish side. Inuyasha carried her across the threshold and passed the main room. She saw that their were three bedrooms in all. He carried her into the largest room with a comfortable looking futon spread out and ready for bed. Inuyasha set her down and faced her. There were things he needed to explain before they went any further.

"Inu Youkai can claim a mate in two ways," he began. "The first way is a possession mark. It means that the youkai does not intend to be monogamous. The second is a true mating mark. It means that the youkai intends to be monogamous. The difference is that a true mating mark is placed when the mates are facing each other, while a possession mark is placed from behind." He took a deep breath before continuing, "A youkai parter can extend the lifespan of his or her human partner by bonding their auras. It's voluntary though. If the human partner doesn't want to extend their lifespan then they unconsciously stop the bonding. If that's something you wish to do then you have to tell me." He held his breath while he waited for her answer.

Kagome was stunned speechless by Inuyasha's ability to do such a thing and felt such love surging through her at his obvious desire to bind her to him in such a way. Finally, her voice returned. "I want to be with you forever, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha let out the breath that he was holding and pulled her into his embrace. "I want you to stay with me forever, too."

Inuyasha drew her into a tender and exploratory kiss. Soon the kiss turned passionate as they desperately removed each other's clothing. Inuyasha pulled away and swept her off her feet. He gently lay her down on the futon and quickly lay beside her. He was in awe of her beauty and her desire to be with him. He was also nervous because he had no prior experience and he knew from what Myoga had forced him to listen to that Kagome would be in pain their first time.

Kagome saw his emotions in his eyes. Usually, he kept his feelings hidden, even from being detected in his eyes. She understood the awe for what it was when you consider what little she knew of his early life. "I'm nervous, too."

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered. She kissed him gently and pulled away. "It's only supposed to hurt the first time. For some women it doesn't hurt at all. Sometimes women are a little sore the next day. No matter what, I want to be with you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha consciously let go of his worry. In order for Kagome to stay by his side for the rest of his life, they need to move forward.

He pulled her into a gentle kiss that turned passionate, reigniting the ardor that had cooled during his moment of nervousness. Being careful of his claws he started fondling her right breast. Hearing Kagome moan in pleasure, Inuyasha trailed his kisses down her neck. Kagome reached up to rub his right ear causing him to suckle her right breast with vigor and to fondle her left breast with passion. He switched breasts while being careful as he trailed his left hand down until he reached the apex of her thighs. Kagome parted her thighs as she panted in pleasure. Being careful he slid his finger through her juices and trailed it up until she cried out in pleasure. He knew then that he had found the spot that brought her the most pleasure.

Kagome felt her body shaking as she moaned and panted out her pleasure. She gripped the futon as she felt all of her muscles tighten in anticipation of her orgasm. Suddenly the pressure broke and she screamed his name to the heavens. "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha watched a she writhed in pleasure as her release slowly left her body. She had screamed his name. Suddenly, he couldn't wait anymore. Kissing her hard, their tongues dueling for dominance, Inuyasha gently entered her while trying to keep her distracted with their kiss. It was difficult because from the moment he entered her the pleasure was almost too much. When he felt her maiden barrier, he paused before quickly thrusting through it to the hilt. Kagome let out a gasp of pain at the tearing of her hymen, but the pain was fleeting and replaced by the sensation of fullness.

Inuyasha waited for some sign that it was ok to move. Kagome wiggled her hips to let him know that it was okay to continue.

Inuyasha started thrusting slowly as he laced his fingers with hers. Kagome was lost in the sensations that were moving through her body. "Faster," she panted. Hearing her request, Inuyasha sped up his thrusts. Soon he was slamming into her. The pressure built in her stomach until it snapped and she came with an unintelligible shout. His youki raised and caused his eyes to bleed red. He looked like those times when he had transformed into a youkai. Kagome's reiki flared to life and the two began to dance. Inuyasha lunged forward and bit her right shoulder. When their auras stopped they were marked with each other's signature. Inuyasha licked the bite on Kagome's shoulder, his eyes their usual gold. Inuyasha rolled to the side so he wouldn't crush her with his weight.

Kagome snuggled into his chest. "I love you, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered into her ear while he wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you too, Inuyasha," said Kagome with a sleepy grin. When her breathing evened out, he knew she had fallen asleep. He pulled up the covers and covered the both of them. Finally he fell asleep himself.

Miroku would normally have noticed the dancing auras, but at the time he was taking advantage of sleeping children and a willing wife.

Kaede stopped washing the dishes when her reiki picked up the event. "Kaede-sama, is there something wrong?" asked Rin as she was helping Kaede put away the leftover herbs from that day.

"Nay, child. I believe it is good. We will know for sure in the morning," said Kaede with a smile on her aged face. Privately, Kaede was thinking that it hadn't taken long at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Not so Typical Morning After

The sound of birds chirping and a rooster crowing in the distance was the first thing that Inuyasha registered. Next came familiar scents that he had not smelled in a long time, along with the smells of sex. Opening his eyes, Inuyasha realized that someone was laying on his chest. He smiled as it dawned on him that it hadn't been a dream. He'd had many of them over the course of the last three years. Closing his eyes and pulling Kagome closer, he breathed in the scents of everything that reaffirmed the reality of all that had transpired.

Sleep didn't return to him and he was content to just lay there while the sun rose higher in the sky.

It was shortly after Inuyasha had heard the rooster crowing that Kagome began to wake up. She opened her eyes to see a man's chest. Her smile grew wide at the realization that yesterday hadn't been a dream after all. In fact it had surpassed any dream she had ever had. She looked up to see Inuyasha smiling down at her with a toothy grin. He had always been amazed that she had never run at the sight of his fangs. He leaned down to give her a sweet kiss good morning.

"Good morning," said Kagome as she pulled away and rested her forehead against Inuyasha's.

"Good morning," he said kissing her forehead.

Blushing a deep crimson Kagome asked, "Where's the latrine?"

It was a natural bodily function, but still he understood her embarrassment. So as not to make a big deal of it, he told her where it was located. Kagome dressed as quickly as possible and went to do her business.

When Kagome returned, they realized that they had no food and quickly decided to go have breakfast with Kaede. As they walked, Kagome realized that Inuyasha was tense.

"Why are you nervous?" she asked.

"I'm not nervous exactly. More like worried."

"Why?"

"I know Kaede will be okay with me taking you as my wife. Miroku and Sango will no doubt approve. But...while the villagers have come to accept me, I doubt they'd be okay with me taking a wife. Especially since that wife was a Miko," said Inuyasha.

"Miko don't marry here, but in my mother's time Miko marry and still do their jobs. Even Buddhist Monks marry in my mother's time, so I really don't see the problem," said Kagome with confusion in her voice. "Regardless, everything should be fine."

Inuyasha stayed quiet as they reached Kaede's hut. She was waiting for them outside. "Come in and have some breakfast," she said with a smile on her face.

They were quiet as Kaede served up the breakfast soup and rice. She passed Inuyasha a bowl of soup and rice each and took notice of the tension in his body as they sat there. Inuyasha passed the bowls to Kagome first before accepting his own breakfast.

"Kaede, I've taken Kagome as my wife," he said after a relaxing deep breath. Kaede was understanding and knew how the both of them felt about each other. She would not judge them. There was no use tensing for an attack that was not imminent and would not come from the kind old Miko.

"Congratulations. I was expecting this after Kagome-chan's return. However, I admit I wasn't expecting it quite so soon. I don't foresee any problems. Daichi has welcomed ye into the village by giving ye the land, materials, and help to build thy home. But to make Kagome-chan more secure within the village, when he and I talked early this morning, he suggested adopting ye into our ko. I would also like to name Kagome-chan my apprentice. Ye have the gift, now all ye need is the proper training and a Miko must be connected to the community that she serves," said Kaede.

"Kagome's my wife; will they allow a married Miko in the village?"

"It is true that most Miko never take a husband, and that most of those that do stop doing the work of a Miko, but there are those that continue the work even after taking a husband. If Kagome-chan has the ability, I see no reason why she should not continue the work."

"If Kagome wants the job, I don't mind," said Inuyasha.

"I'd love to Kaede-sensei."

"I prefer Kaede-obasan to Sensei child." With that they ate breakfast and discussed the beginning of her training and the adoption into their ko. They agreed that the training could wait three days while Kagome acclimated to living in the Feudal Era, but that tomorrow was the best day to be adopted into Kaede's ko.

When they were finished with their breakfast Kaede surprised them with two gifts. First she gave them a wrapped bundle to congratulate them on their marriage, then she gave Kagome a set of Miko chihaya and hakama, the bow from Mount Azusa, and a quiver full of arrows. She suggested that Kagome try to practice her archery before bidding them goodbye to go on her rounds.

When they reached their home they opened the wrapped bundle that consisted of a couple of Kosode and yukata, vinegar, pickles, thread, needles, herbs, spices, and pouches to put in the chest to keep the clothes smelling nice. Desciding to change into the proper clothes of a wife, Kagome did just that.

"Inuyasha...if last night was your first time, then how'd you...well," Kagome started to ask flustered. Inuyasha blushed as well but answered anyway.

"Myoga told me the basics against my will, mostly because I didn't think I'd have any need for the information. The rest came from Miroku. During that first year you were gone, we all believed so strongly that you would come back that he thought I should know how to make you feel good. As time went by, Miroku and Sango lost hope of ever seeing you again. I never did," said Inuyasha after clearing his throat.

"Oh." Kagome then decided to do some cleaning to pass the time until lunch. Inuyasha was happy to help. After all, now that she was back in his life he would never get enough of soaking in her presence.


End file.
